


This Is Respect

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstage, Community: porn_tree, F/F, Hook-Up, NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn (2015), WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley and Sasha after Takeover: Brooklyn.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	This Is Respect

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslashficlets**](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: The World
> 
> Also written for [this](https://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/23215.html?thread=543407#cmt543407) [](https://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://porn-tree.dreamwidth.org/)**porn_tree** prompt.

Sasha hugged Bayley backstage at the Barclays Center. “You really put on a good match.”

“You did too!” Bayley said after they broke the hug. “Does this mean we’re friends now?”

Sasha laughed. “No, sweetie. I _respect_ you now. We’re not friends.”

“What does that mean? We just hugged each other.”

“Is there a pen back here?” Sasha walked around until she found a black ballpoint pen on a table. Bayley watched Sasha look for the pen. When Sasha returned she took the cap off of the pen. “Give me your hand.”

Bayley offered Sasha her right palm. Sasha wrote a series of numbers in Bayley’s palm. “I respect you so much I’m giving you my phone number. If you need anything, call me any time I’m not having a show. And because I respect you so much...” Sasha gave Bayley the pen and her right palm. “You should give me your phone number.”

“This feels like a hookup.” Bayley wrote her number into Sasha’s palm.

“No. We’re not friends.”

“Are we still rivals? Enemies?”

“No. And this is not a hookup. This is respect.” Sasha put the cap on the pen and walked away. “Call me,” she said, waving.


End file.
